Not So Normal After All
by nonnahsshannon
Summary: If life in high school isn't enough try dealing with something no one else can. rest of the summary inside, Pairings included. My first fanfic!Also Fantasy.
1. Character Info

Summary: If the life of highschool isn't enough try having to live with things no one else can. Each with special things kept secret from long made promises and newly made ones too. young warriors brought together by secrets, emotions, and high school what can we do. Pairings SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTenTen NarutoHinata AruinoAria. everyone is a little OOC and is stronger.

My first fanfic be easy on me!

_A/N: when writing that summary i felt like writing a cryptic message or something tempting you to go see a movie._

Introducing the Characters

Sasuke Uchiha

Warrior Name: Icey Flame

Age: 17

Hair/Eye color: bluish black/black

Advanced Bloodline: Sharingan

Powers: Fire and Ice

Special Powers: Telepathy

Warrior Description: White Tanktop w/ black sleevless overshirt and black gloves, black pants, black shoes, hair normal style, and Red eyes(sharingan).

Description: Hair normal style, black eyes, black shortsleeved shirt, black shorts, black shoes.

Intrests: Basketball, Baseball, and Training

Kingdom/position: Frozen Flame/Prince

Guardian Animals: Red and black pheonix and black and white tiger

Soul Mate: Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno

Warrior Name: Oceanea

Age: 16

Hair/Eye color: Pink/sea foam green

Advanced bloodline: Ocean Kiss

Powers: Water, Earth, Light, and Wind

Special Powers: Levatation, telapathy/telekenisis, cherryblossom scream.

Warrior form: light pink and light blue hair down to waist, pale pink and light blue eyes(ocean kiss), 2 teal wings, strapless black top, black shorts w/ teal skirt over it, dark teal and black knee high boots, teal gloves.

Description: Pink hair down to mid back, sea foam green eyes, red short-sleeved top that ends at midriff w/ a black tanktop underneath, training/missions wears dark teal shorts w/ black skirt over it and during school wears light colored jeans, Black and red knee high boots.

Intrests: Advanced dancer and singer and plays softball

Kingdom/Position: Elemental/Princess

Guardian Animals: pink and green nightingale and black and red tiger

Soul Mate: Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuuga

Age: 17

Warrior Name: Translusent

Hair/Eye color: brown/lavender

Advanced Bloodline: Byakugan

Powers: earth/nature

Special Powers: invisibility

Warrior Form: Brown hair, lavender eyes(byakugan), tan shirt, black pants, black shoes.

Description: brown hair, tan shortsleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes (couldn't think of anything for him)

Intrests: training and sports

Kingdom/Position: Invisable Nature/Prince

Guardian animals: black panther

Soul Mate: Ten-Ten Amet

Ten-Ten Amet

Age: 16

Warrior Name: Amet Nature

Hair/eye color: Brown/Hazel

Advanced Bloodline: Freeze

Powers: Earth/Nature

Special Powers: Telepathy and Levatation

Warrior Form: Dark green hair down to her shoulders, Crystal blue eyes(freeze), brown shirt and skirt, black knee high boots

Description: brown hair(like in the series), brown eyes, green shirt, blue jeans, black shoes

Intrests: sports, weapons, dancing

Kingdom/Position: Frozen Roots/Princess

Guardian Animals: White Panther

Soul Mate: Neji Hyuuga

Naruto Uzamaki

Age: 17

Warrior Name: Fox

Hair/Eye color: Blonde/brillant blue

Advanced Bloodline: Fox tail

Powers: Poisen and lightning

Special Powers: Lightning bolt

Warrior Form: Black and Orange shirt, black pants and shoes, orange eyes(fox tail), blonde and orange hair.

Description: Blonde hair, brillant blue eyes, black and orange shirt, orange and black pants, black shoes.

Intrests: Sports and Animals

Kingdom/Position: Animalia/Prince

Guardian Animals: Red and Orange fox

Soul Mate: Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 16

Warrior Name: Lavender

Hair/Eye color: Violetish blue/lavender

Advanced Bloodline; Byakugan

Powers: flowers and animals

Warrior Form: lavender eyes, dark purple hair down to shoulders, light purple shirt, black pants, light purple shoes.

Description: Black shirt, jeans, light blue shoes. during training-tan shorts

Intrests: Cooking

Kingdom/Position: Shyness/Princess

Guardian Animals: White and light lavender Snow Leopard

Soul Mate: Naruto Uzuamaki

Shikamaru Nara

Age: 17

Warrior Name: Shadow

Hair/Eye color: brown/brown(A/N: does anyone know shikamaru's real eye color if you do tell me.)

Advanced Bloodline: Shadow

Powers: Earth

Warrior Form: brown hair, black eyes(shadow), Black shirt, white shorts, and black shoes

Description: Green shirt, black pants, black shoes

Intrests: Sleeping

Kingdom/Position: Shadow/Prince

Guardian Animals: Black Bear

Soul Mate: Ino Yamanaka

Ino Yamanaka

Age: 16

Warrior Name: Black Blue

Hair/Eye color: Blonde/ blue

Advanced Bloodline: Emotional

Powers: Emotions

Warrior Form: Blonde and black hair down to her mid back, Yellow Eyes(emotional), Purple tanktop, Purple skirt, Purple shoes

Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, Blue tanktop, Jeans, Blue shoes.

Instrests: Flowers

Kingdom/Position: Emotion/Princess

Guardian Animals: Yellow Pig

Soul Mate: Shikamaru Nara

Aruino Haruno

Age: 18

Warrior Name: Electric Ignite

Hair/Eye color: Black with red streaks/Green

Advanced Bloodline: Fires Light

Powers: Fire and Lightning

Special Powers: Telepathy/Telekensis

Warrior Form: Red and Yellow hair, Black shirt and Black pants, and Red shoes, Red and yellow eyes(Fires Light)

Description: Black with red streaks hair, Green eyes, Red shirt, jeans, black shoes.

Intrests: Skating and Music

Kingdom/Position: Elemental/Prince

Guardian Animals: Yellow lion and Red tiger

Soul Mate: Aria Amet

Aria Amet:

Age: 18

Warrior Name: Golden Nature

Hair/Eye color: Dark Red/Brown

Advanced Bloodline: Mother Nature

Powers: Earth/Nature

Special Powers: Telepathy/Telekensis

Warrior Form: Dark Green hair, Light green shirt, White skirt, Light green knee high boots, and Dark and Light green eys(mother nature)

Description: Dark red hair, Brown eyes, Green shirt, Jeans, Black shoes.

Intrests: Music and Gardening/Nature

Kingdom/Position: Frozen Roots/Princess

Guardian Animals: Brown and green raccoon

Soul Mate: Aruino Haruno

Other Characters:

Kakashi

Tsunade

Jiraya

Lee

Chouji

Kiba

Shino

Gaara

Temari

so what do you think of the characters? everyone is a little occ in this fanfic, I will try to update as soon as i can.

**R&R**

Tatsuta-Hime14


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 1

How it started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song**

Song: Call me when your sober by Evanescence

It was a normal morning in Kohona, some people busy at the early time of 5:00am and others still sleeping. One of those sleeping people was Sakura Haruno a sixteen year old high school girl, one not as regular as others. You see in the city of Kohona there were ninja's and one of those ninjas was a kunoichi named Sakura Haruno and she was one destined of great things in finding love and saving the lives of people she cared about and others she didn't. The only problem is she didn't know it yet, along with the others that will help but yet again they didn't know anything about it...yet. She goes to a regular high school called Ryuurei Leaf High and she and many other ninjas go to this school with ordinary people but they no nothing of chakra or justsus. Its located a little ways out of kohona and people like Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara no Sabuku own the school as their popular hearttrobs. Another group in the school is only recongized by ninjas is a an all girl group containing Ino Yamanaka the Make-up artist/fashion designer/shopaholic, Temari no Sabuku the punk skater, Hinata Hyuuga the artist of the group, Sakura Haruno the smart dancer/singer/gymnast of the group, and finally Ten-Ten Amet the dancer/athletic girl. They are all can play instruments like guitar, Bass, drums, flute, clarinet, trumpet, piano, and many more. Sakura and Ten-Ten skate with rollar blades instead of skateboards unlike Temari.

Why are they not noticed by others its just they don't exactly want to be noticed as much as some others. Since they are not considered popular they only get noticed by other ninjas.

"Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind."

Was all that got through before a pink-haired teenager slammed her hand on the alarm clock and got up. Sitting in a upright position she took a look at the clock it read 5:00, she groaned and reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. That pink-haired girl is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's POV

I woke up and remember what today was it was my first day of school as a junior. My friends and I decided it was time for a change in style, so i grab the clothes that i went shopping for and go into the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later... I came out with red short-sleeved shirt that goes down to my midriff with a black tank top underneath, Light colored jeans, and red and black knee high boots. My hair was styled down all the way down to my mid back with wavy ends and a white and light pink cherry blossom in my hair. I then grabbed my sports bag and put all my cd's, Ipod, Ballet shoes, black and teal knee high boots without the heel, teal skirt and after that i zipped up my sports bag, then checked my red and white backpack to see if i had everything i needed and i did.

I take a look at the clock it says 5:30, "Oh shit i was supposed to meet Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto in 15 minutes." I can't believe that it has been 3 years since Sasuke came back, he came back after he killed orochimaru and Itachi at the age of 14 and just in time for all ninjas from 14 to 19 go to normal high school at Ryuurei Leaf High. Since then Team 7 has resumed meeting and training together, we were the team everyone wanted to beat and everyone wanted to be. I became best friends with Ino again and had always been best friends with Ten-Ten, and best friends with Hinata, and Temari when she moved to Kohona and became a leaf shinobi. I walk out of my room and go over to my brothers room to hear the sound of his alarm still playing i open the door and scream "WAKE UP Aruino!"

He gets up and says "What" really annoyed he picks up his pillow and is showing me he is going to throw it.

"Get ready for school and Training" i say.

"Ugh fine, just get out of my room" he says as he throws the pillow at me.

I leave the room and go out the door but not before yelling "Bye" just loud enough for my brother to hear. I go next door to get Ten-Ten because we go walk with eachother until we split to go to training. I live with my brother because my entire clan was wiped out when i was 7 and my brother was 9 and we moved into the apartment together. Ten-Ten moved in the same day because she was my best friend since before my clan got murdered along with hers with her sister Aria aka my brothers girlfriend or crush. I say "Ten-Ten" and she turns around, i look to see what she is wearing. She is wearing a green tanktop with ten-ten written on the side, jean skirt, and pink knee high boots and her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual buns.

"Hey" i say cheerfully

"Hey Sakura, whats up?"

"Nothing Much...heading to meet Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. We still practicing right after school?"

"Yeah, right after school. well see you later" she says as we notice it is the place we split up to meet our time.

"See ya" i say as i head the oppisite direction into the forest to meet for training. Before i walk along the path to the bridge to meet them i pull my Ipod out and play Its not your fault by New Found Glory. I see the bridge up ahead and also see that Sasuke and Naruto are already there. I saw they too had changed their style, Sasuke had on a black shortsleeved shirt, Black jeans, and black shoes. Naruto had on a black and orange shirt, black pants, and black and orange shoes. So i turn off my Ipod and put it back in my bag and walk up to them.

"Morning Sasuke, Naruto" i say, thats right we stopped using suffixes like -chan and -kun for each other. When they turn their heads to look at me their jaws literally dropped, okay maybe not Sasuke but you could tell he was shocked by the look in his eyes. We have gotten so close we could tell what the other is feeling by their body movements and actions.

"Morning Sakura" Sasuke says while Naruto just nods in agreement because he is still shocked.(A/N: I told you they were a little OOC.) I walk up to a cherry blossom tree and sit on the lowest branch while waiting for Kakashi-Sensei. Then I remembered my dream that woke me up at 2:00 in the morning and suddenly i looked like i was in a daze.

Flashback

_Little Sakura was walking with her big brother, Ten-Ten's sister Aria, Ten-Ten to their home after a day at the acadamey. We arrived at home and something didn't seem right, Aruino opens the door and we smell this awful smell and decide to check it out. Today was the day that the Harunos and Amets would have a big party and invite the whole family and some friends. We walk out to the backyard to see dead members of the Haruno and Amet Clans, we then here a loud clash so we run in that direction. When we arrive we see Aria and Ten-Ten's Mother Teira and Sakura and Aruino's Mother Auroara fighting with some men who looked tough, then our mothers sense us and look to their left and see us. They look at us with fear present in their eyes, then all of a sudden a necklace appears in Sakura, Ten-Ten, Aria, and Aruino's hands and then our mothers speak to us telapathically. I always knew that my mother was telepathic but she only used it on emergiences and when she did you were to listen._

_'Sakura, Aruino take those necklaces and make sure that no one gets them. Listen to the elements and Your heart and just remember to follow it. Now run get as far away from here as you can and don't look back and remember that i will always love you' my mom said._

_'Ten-Ten,Aria Take the necklace and make sure no one gets it and always listen to the earth and nature. Follow your heart and always listen to it. Now run before they see you and don't look or come back. I love you Ten-Ten always remember that' was what Teira said._

_We looked at eachother and nodded, then waved at our mothers and turned and ran as fast as we can. They didn't even notice that we were even their or that we left... or so we thought. As we are running we see Sasuke Uchiha who had his clan murdered about 1 year ago, he gives us a smirk and a look of you look like idiots. Then we here a shout from behind us, "Hey get back here" we all turn our heads to see the men our mothers fought with. _

_Sakura has the look of pure fear, Aruino is looking like he is about to panic, and Ten-Ten is scared along with Sakura and Aria is about to go into a panic attack. We figured they must have seen us when we arrived and left the grounds. Aruino says "We have to speed up if we don't want them to catch us and remember what our moms said it might help us." _

_Sakura stays foward and puts the necklace on, we hear Aruino say "What do you want to get yourself killed sakura?" I look at him and shake my head no. _

_Sakura decided to listen to her heart and it says to use a light purifying scream called Cherry Blossom scream. Sakura was scared but knew what she had to do, she waited until the guys got closer to her 'just one more step' she thought. They take a step and she starts glowing pink and cotton candy blue, she takes a breath and screams the sound can knock anyone unconcious but she had control over it so she directed it toward the men. The men not only our knocked unconcious but die on the spot, after she stops screaming the glow recides and Sakura faints only to be caught by her brother. The whole time since they ran from the people Sakura was crying._

End of Flashback

I was still in my daze that i didn't notice Sasuke come up next to me. I start crying just like in memory and i don't notice Sasuke is their until he places a hand on my shoulder. I turn around with the tears still streaming down my face and see Sasuke looking as stotic as ever but in his eyes you could see the concern and worry. "Whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I lied

"Sure, its nothing" he says unconvinced and giving me a glare telling me to tell him.

"I was remembering something of my past that i didn't want to remember." I tell him as i cry harder. Then I feel arms wrap around my waist and he whispers some comforting words in my ears.

"Shhh, its okay" he says and i calm down a little i was still crying but I wasn't shaking and I wasn't crying as hard as I was before.

"Thank you, I am sorry if i was annoying you or anything."

"Sakura, you have nothing to be sorry for, I helped you because i wanted to."

I grab hold of the necklace that my mother gave me and take a look at it. It was a large cherry blossom with the symbols for Light, Wind, Water, and Earth on the petals and Sakura written in the middle.

Sasuke asks "Whats that."

"It was the necklace my mother gave me."

"Oh" was all he said before jumping down to meet Kakashi-Sensei and I follow him and we all wait for kakashi-sensei to say what he was going to say.

"Okay, since this is your first day of your junior year we will train after school at 5:00. I know that you are all chunnins and don't need to be in teams but the jounin exams are coming up in 2 months and we need to train in pairs. The pairs are Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Hinata, ok." kakashi-sensei explains.

"Hai" we all say at the same time.

"Now go off to school and i will see you later." with that said he disappears in a poof of smoke.

"I teleport so much better" Naruto says with his arms crossed he then says, "how about we see who teleports better. We each teleport to a spot a few feet away from here and then when one person is done the next goes." we were all so bored we said yes.

Naruto goes first and makes handsigns and teleports exactly like Kakashi-sensei, Next goes Sasuke and he teleports with a blue colored smoke, Then it was my turn and i concintrate on teleporting and i am gone within a windy cherryblossom type thing. I poof back and have them looking at me and i say "What?"

"That was...So COOL" Naruto exclaimed, so loudly that i fell to the ground.

Sasuke and Me looked at eachother and sweatdropped at our teammate/friend's stupidity and overly hyperness. "Sakura, come on" he hands out his hand and i take it which he pulls me up and we walk to the gates to go to school. we walk side by side saying nothing to each other.

"Wait Up" we hear Naruto complain, so we walk slower and wait for him to catch up. I walked outside the gates with sasuke and naruto at my sides. We walk for about 10 minutes when we walk up to a building that said Ryuurei Leaf High and walked into its gates.

I turn to Naruto and Sasuke and say "see you later."

I get a 'see ya' from sasuke and a 'bye sakura' from naruto. with that said i wave at them and head the opposite direction to meet my friends in the courtyard. As i walk away i wonder what will happen today and the rest of this year.

A/N: How was it, i'm new at this be easy on me. I told you everyone is a little ooc.

Tatsuta-Hime14


End file.
